Right Here WaitingA Kuki and Wally Love Story
by Numbuh 347
Summary: Wally just lost one of the most important people in his life.He finds her again but her memory is lost and she doesn't remember anything.Wally later finds out that she has been condemned to an awful fate.  Can he stop her before this happens?


Right Here Waiting

**A Kuki and Wally Love Story**

By: Emily 'Ems' Ynion

Cast:

(Nigel's in the GKND)

Hoagie P. Gilligan Jr.-Numbuh 2- 17 years old

Kuki Sanban-Numbuh 3- 17 years old

Wallabee "Wally" Beetles-Numbuh 4- 18 years old

Abigail "Abby" Lincoln-Numbuh 5- 18 years old

Bonnie Thompson-Enemy- 16 years old

_**Chapter One-Dreams, Nightmares, and Flashbacks**_

_**(Numbuh 4's POV)**_

_**"Hi, Wally! Whatcha'doin'?" Kuki asked me.**_

_**She was standing, but bent over me in a field of pink and orange flowers. (Tip: See Operation P.L.A.N.E.T.)**_

_**"Just watching' the clouds" I replied.**_

_**"Can I join you?" She asked.**_

_**"Sure." I said. She lay down next to me.**_

_**"Look!" She said as she pointed to a cloud. "That one looks like a heart with a 3 and 4 in either side."**_

_**"Yeah" I said as I blushed.**_

_**"Uh, Numbuh 3?"I said as I turned my head to face her.**_

_**"Yeah?" she turned her head to face me too. I blushed even more.**_

_**"Um...I.I, a-always w-wanted to, err, tell ya that...uh Ah like y-ya." I stammered.**_

_**"Oh, Wally, I like you too. We are best friends after all." She replied with a childish smile.**_

_**"No." I said as I sat up and shook my head. "Ah, mean in the other way." I blushed.**_

_**She blinked twice and sat up too. A light blush on her cheeks.**_

_**"Right, Ah understand that ya don-"I started off saying till' I got cut off by Numbuh 3 pressing her index finger against my lips.**_

_**"It's okay." She said.**_

"_**I feel the same way" She smiled while blushing.**_

_**I smiled back.**_

_**Then we went everywhere together.**_

_**We went to the ice cream parlor where we shared a 'couple special',**_

_**We went to a field where I picked her some flowers; we went to the park where I swung her on the swing,**_

_**We even went to the amusement park where we rode the Ferris wheel together.**_

_**It was sunset we were at the beach. Her head was on my shoulder and my arm was around her.**_

_**We were sitting down on the warm sand.**_

_**I turned my head to face her. She turned her head to face me. We closed our eyes. Our lips almost touched until...**_

_**"AHHHH!WALLY!"I opened my eyes. I saw Kuki being carried off by a figure cloaked in black.**_

_**"KUKI!"I stood up and tried to get her but I couldn't move. I could only watch helplessly as my love got carried off by the figure.**_

_**"Wally!" She screamed again.**_

**"KUKI! NO!"I sat up in my bed sweating. I looked at the clock. It was 8 A.M. Time to get up.**

**I undressed and took a shower. That dream wasn't really a dream it was a flashback although most of that didn't happen.**

**The only real thing was Numbuh 3 is gone. Not dead gone, but missing gone. She was gone for a month,**

**And yet I remember it like it was yesterday**.

_~Flashback~_

_Numbuh 3, Numbuh 2, Numbuh 5 and I were walking home from pizza hut yammering on about different things._

_It sounded like gibberish._

_"Oh, Crud!" Numbuh 3 said. Almost suddenly everybody stopped talking._

_"What is it, Numbuh 3?"I asked her. "I forgot my wallet at Pizza Hut." She started off saying." While I go get it, you guys can go back to the tree house and I'll meet you there, Okay?" She asked us._

_"Alright" We all said as we watched her disappear around a corner. Little did we know our troubles just started…_

_8:oo P.M._

_"Where could she be?" I was pacing around the living room with a worried expression on my face._

_"Don't worry, Numbuh 4, she'll come." Numbuh 5 told me._

_"How can ya be so sure?" I asked her still pacing. "It's been over eleventy billi-"I got caught off by hearing the door slam._

_We all turned around to see who it was. It was Numbuh 3._

_She was panting, her back was against her door, her hair was a mess, and she looked out of breath._

_I ran over to her."Numbuh 3 are ya okay?" I asked her._

_"What do you think?" She asked me._

_"Uh, you're ok?"I said unsure of my answer. She looked at me like I was an idiot._

_"Yes, Numbuh 4, I'm okay." She said in a sarcastic voice._

_"Really?" I asked. "to tell ya the truth I thought that you wer-"but I got caught off by her yelling._

_"Of course I'm not okay! This crazy Sheila kept chasing me and saying 'You will die for what you did!' But I don't know in the name of crud what I did! "She said._

_"So...you're OK?"I asked. Afraid she was going to slap me. She stood up straight and said,_

_"I am going to my room." As if nothing happened. Then she walked away to her room._

_5 minuetes later._

_CRASH BOOM SHATTER SHAKE!_

_There was a lot of noise coming from Kuki's room. We all hurried to her room._

_When we opened the door we coughed because of the dust in the air._

_Her room was I mess._

_We all looked for her through the rubble. So far nothing was found until I spotted something silver by her balcony._

_I picked it up. It was a heart-shaped locket. The same locket I gave her for her 11th birthday when we were in the Kids Next Door._

_By that day I never saw her again._

_~Flashback~_

**I redressed and headed outside for breakfast.**

**Chapter 2-The song and the girl**

**I walked in the kitchen.**

**"Good morning, Sunshine." Numbuh 2 said in a teasy voice. "Have a nice sleep?"**

**"Shut up." I said as I slapped him in the back of his head with my hand. "Ow" He said as he rubbed the back of his head.**

**"So, Numbuh 4..."Numbuh 2 said. "I'm guessing you had one of those 'Kuki' dreams again, right?"**

**"How did you know?" I asked him.**

**"Come on, dude, Numbuh 5 could hear you yelling 'Kuki! No!' All the way from your room. "Numbuh 5 said.**

**I blushed and said "Whatever" as I poured Rainbow Munchies into a bowl with milk.**

**When I finished eating I headed toward the door and Numbuh 5 asked me where "I was going."**

**"For a walk" I replied.**

**(Regular POV)**

**Meanwhile, somewhere else around the block...**

**A teenage girl with long raven black hair up to her waist and an over-sized green sweater cut off at the elbow joint that gets tight at the torso marked with black, black skinny jeans, and green leg-warmers walked the streets.**

**Her violet eyes wondered around not knowing who or what got her here yet looked so familiar.**

**"Wow" She gasped in awe. "Why does this place look so familiar?" She asked herself.**

**Then she saw something she knew she remembered. A gigantic tree house a couple blocks away.**

**She ran, she ran straight to the tree house. Hoping to reach it.**

**Back where Wally is...**

**(Wally's POV)**

**I was walking around the block. I just visited my mother at the hospital. She is awfully ill, we don't have the results for if she would live or not, but we're willing to save her. I tried to get my mind off it, and I did. But something else popped in my head. And it was...Numbuh looked the same without her around.**

**I saw tons of shops filled with Valentine's Day crud. Or as Kuki would have called it,**

**'The most loviest-doviest day of the year!' Yes, Valentine's Day is in 3 days. But this time, for once, I won't be able to spend it with her.**

**Just thinking of her breaks my heart because I miss her so much.**

**And the fact that she'll never get the chance to know how I feel about her.**

**Everybody always knew, except her...**

**I decided to sing how I feel about her now. I heard it on the radio you might know it.**

_"Oceans apart day after day,_

_And I slowly go insane._

_I hear you're voice on the line,_

_But that doesn't stop the pain."_

**I remembered always thinking and dreaming about her,**

**But that doesn't compare to a breath she uses on me.**

_"If I see you next to never,_

_How can we see forever?"_

_"Wherever you go,_

_Whatever you do,_

_I will be right here waiting for you"_

**I remembered how every night I would stand out on her balcony waiting for her.**

_"Whatever it takes,_

_Or how my heart breaks,_

_I will be right here waiting for you_.

**I remembered how I would run any risk for her.**

_"I took for granted all the times,_

_That I thought would last somehow_.

**I remembered how when she hugged me I pushed her away.**

**How, when she comforted me I just told her to 'Get Lost'**

_I hear the laughter,_

_I taste the tears,_

_But I can't get near you now._

**I remembered all the times we laughed together,**

**And how I would take being mean to her too far and causing her to cry.**

**But now, I can't even be with her, anymore.**

"Oh can't you see it baby?

You got me going crazy."

**I remembered how I would pace back and forth all night**

**Till' I collapse of tiredness.**

_"Wherever you go,_

_Whatever you do I will be right here waiting for you."_

**I remembered how sometimes I go to her room and sleep there instead of sleeping in my own room.**

_"Whatever it takes,_

_Or how my heart breaks_

_I will be right here waiting for you."_

**I remembered how almost every night instead of going to sleep I would take out our scrap book and try to relive those precious moments.``**

_I wonder how we will survive,_

_This romance._

_But in the end if I'm with you,_

_I'll take the chance._

**I shoved my hands in my pockets and felt the locket I gave her.**

**I remembered the first time I gave it to her.**

~Flashback~

Numbuh 3 walks silently in her room, not suspecting a thing until...

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" We all yelled.

She screamed frightened and took a G.U.M.B.O. out of her pocket and shot a couple of gumballs.

Luckily, I ducked so it only shot my party hat.

"Oops, sorry my bad." She said as she blushed and hid the G.U.M.B.O. behind her back.

"It's okay." I said I blushed too.

"Happy Birthday, Numbuh 3!"Numbuh 5 said.

"Awww, you guys are so sweet! You shouldn't have!" She said in a cute voice.

"That's not all" Numbuh 2 said as he pushed a button on a remote.

Then a white cloth that was covering a big bump on the table lifted up and there sat a huge birthday cake with a green 3 candle on top of it.(Tip: See Op. F.A.S.T.F.O.O.D.)

Numbuh 3 squealed of happiness then ran to the cake and jumped up and down.

"Alright, Numbuh 3."Numbuh 1 started out saying. "Just make a wish then as Kids Next Door tradition we will grant it for you."(Numbuh 1 didn't join the GKND yet.)

"Uh, wait." I said." I want to give Numbuh 3 a present first." I started to blush.

Then, out of the corner of my eye I saw Numbuh 5 and Numbuh 2 exchange looks.

"What is it, Numbuh 4?"Numbuh 3 asked me.

"Well I um...you see I err..."I pulled on the collar of my sweatshirt since it was getting pretty hot in there.

"Uh, here." I handed her a pink, heart-shaped box. She opened it and her eyes started to water.

"Oh, Wally." She said. Her hand clapsed over her mouth in an expression of surprise.

"Ah'm sorry if ya don't like it. Ah've saving up for months and that's all Ah could afford. If you don't want it-"I got cut off by her pulling me into a hug.

"Are you kidding me? This is the best present I've ever gotten. Thank you so much!" She said.

"Yea," I started to blush. "Um...here lift up ya hair." I said. She nodded and did so.

I slipped the locket around her neck and admired it for in front.

"Thanks, Numbuh 4." She said as she pulled me into another hug. I hugged back and whispered in her ear, "Anytime ,Kuki. Anytime."

~Flashback~

_"Oh can't you see it baby?_

_You got me going crazy._

_Wherever you go, whatever you do,_

_I will be right here waiting for you._

_Whatever it takes or my heart breaks,_

_I will be right here waiting for you_

_Waiting for you."_

**I sighed. Then, I walked around a corner.**

**Now, I find myself lying on the sidewalk with a hard bump on the side of my head.**

**Then I heard a female voice groaning in pain in front of me.**

**Then, I knew she bumped into me.**

**"Watch it girly." I said not looking up.**

**"Sorry." She said. But there was something about her voice. Something familiar.**

**I looked up a little bit and saw a girl with long raven black hair, a green over-sized green sweater that gets tight around her torso marked with black, black skinny jeans, and green leg-warmers.**

**I suddenly recognized who it was.**

**"Uh, no it was my fault. Sorry. "I said as I stood up and brushed myself off.**

**"Need a hand?" As I extended one to the girl.**

**"Um, thanks she said as she reached out to get it. I saw she was blushing. We both stood up and looked each other in the eyes.**

**Emerald met violet.**

**"Um, have we met before?" She asked me.**

**"Kuki. It's me, Wally." I told her.**

**Chapter 3-You don't remember?**

**"Wally?" She asked. "Yes, Wally. Kuki don't ya remember?" I asked her.**

**"I'm sorry. You must have the wrong girl. My name's not Kuki." She said.**

**"It's not Kuki?" I asked. It was silent for about a second. "Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha." I laughed.**

**"Oh, that's a good one, Numbuh 3. But seriously, Kuki, we should stop goofing around. Everybody is worried sick."**

**I said.**

**"I'm serious." She told me. "I'm not Kuki. And why did you call me' Numbuh 3'?"She asked.**

**My face expression turned worried." you mean you seriously don't remember?" I asked. She nodded.**

**"Oh." I said. Sadness in my voice.**

**"Well, I better get going now." She said as she started to walk past me.**

**"Wait." I grabbed her hand. She turned around and looked at me.**

**A surprised expression on her face. And a light blush on her cheeks.**

**I let go of her arm and blushed too.**

**"So, if your name not Kuki," I started off saying." Then what is it?" "It's Amy" She said. "Amy." She nodded and blushed.**

**"Well, Amy. Does this place look familiar to you?" I asked her suspecting brainwash.**

**"A little bit. I don't know if I've actually been here before. But it kind of looks familiar." She said.**

**"Well then if you're new here do you have a place to stay?" I asked.**

**She shook her head. "Not that I know of."**

**"Um, you can stay with me and my friends if you want to." I said a light blush on my cheeks.**

**"Err, that's great! Thanks! "She exclaimed.**

**"Come on." I led her to the tree house.**

**Chapter 4-Introducing we**

**We reached the tree house. When we were just about to go in, I stopped her.**

**"You just stay outside. I'll be right back." I told her. She nodded.**

**I went in.**

**"Hey, guys." I said as I saw everybody in the living room.**

**"Numbuh 4, where have you been?" Numbuh 2 asked me." You've been gone for like an hour or so."**

**"Guys, you won't believe who I just met today." I told then excited.**

**"Lemme guess, Numbuh 5 thinks you met another girl and moved on?" Numbuh 5 asked sarcastically.**

**"No, I actually found Kuki." I told them.**

**"Oh, joy. Here we go again. Numbuh 4, if a girl just says she's Asian,**

**Or that her 2 favorite colors are pink and green, or she has 2 siblings, or she has long-black hair, doesn't mean she's Numbuh 3."Numbuh 2 told me.**

**"No." I shook my head. "She's actually here!" I said.**

**"Alright, let's see her."Numbuh 5 said.**

**"Wait!" I told him. I motioned for him to come next to me. Then everybody followed the leader.**

**"There is one thing you should know." I said. "She doesn't remember anything. Brainwash is suspected. "I continued.**

**Everybody just groaned.**

**"So, Numbuh 4, what's 'Kuki's' name now?" Numbuh 5 asked sarcastically making quotation marks with her finger when she said 'Kuki'.**

**"She thinks her name is 'Amy'. I told them.**

**"Okay, where is she?" Numbuh 2 asked me.**

**"She's outside." I said. "Well," Numbuh 5 said.**

"**Well, What?" I asked her.**

"**Well, go get her." Abby replied.**

**"Right." I said in my Australian-accented voice.**

**I went outside to go get her. "Alright you can come in now." I told her.**

**"Okay." she said as she followed me inside.**

**"Wow this place is amazing!" She exclaimed as she saw the inside of our tree house.**

**"I know" I said as I put one of my hands on her shoulder.**

**She looked at it then at me then blushed. I quickly took my hand off and blushed too.**

**"Well I best introduce ya to me mates." I told her.**

**I motioned her to follow me into the room with the bean bag chairs in it. (Tip: See Op.C.A.M.P. and/or Op.P.I.R.A.T.E.)**

**Everybody was sitting in their bean bags playing the sumo wrestling game. (Tip: See Op.P.I.R.A.T.E.)**

**"Attention, everyone." Everybody suddenly stopped the game and looked at Numbuh 4.**

**Then they looked at Amy (Kuki) they looked like they were actually convinced. But, just a little bit. "This is Amy" I said.**

**She waved a girly waved. Everybody waved back and said a greeting.**

**"This is Hoagie" I said as I pointed to a skinny teen with brown hair underneath a brown cap. (See Op.K.I.S.S.)**

**"Hi." Hoagie told her.**

**"And this is Abby." I said as I pointed to a dark-skinned teen (Racist, I know =p) with black hair in a loose pony-tail. (See OrionStorm*'s 'Sistahs')**

**"Hey." She said.**

**"Oh, another thing. Ku-I mean Amy is going to live with us for a while." I said.**

**Everybody dropped their controllers and stared at me their mouths gaping open.**

**"Numbuh 4-I mean, Wally, can you come here please?" Numbuh 5 said as she and everybody stood up and followed him into a separate room except Amy (Kuki) leaving her there standing confused more than ever.**

**"Numbuh 4, when did you get my permission to let a total stranger live in our tree house?" Numbuh 5 asked me.**

**"But she's not a total stranger!" I exclaimed defending her." She's Kuki!"**

**"How do you know?" Hoagie asked me. "She could be Kuki!" I defended her again. "But what if she's not, you fool" Numbuh 5 said.**

**"Just give her a chance!" I yelled.**

**"Okay, but just one chance and that's it." Numbuh 5 said. I nodded. Then we all returned to Amy.**

**"What was that about?" She asked us.**

**"Oh, that...well um," Numbuh 2 started off." We-"But he got cut off by Numbuh 5 elbowing him in the ribs and telling Amy, "We were just discussing where you would sleep."**

**"Oh… Alright." Amy said in a cheerful voice.**

**"Here, Amy let me show you around." I told her.**

**I put my hand on her shoulder and led her away.**

**"This is the living room." As I showed her a room with the giant wheel in the middle and a wooden podium on top of a stage.**

**"I know." She said. "You know?" I asked her.**

**"Mmhmm." She replied, like a yes as she nodded her head. "This place looks so familiar that I think I know where almost everything is."**

**"Wow." I said. "Yeah" She replied as she started to blush.**

**Chapter 5-the new room and the locket**

**We got to the place where we see the doors with numbers on them. Each leading to a room.**

**"Why do these doors have numbers on them?" Amy asked me.**

**"Oh, that. Well, um. "I started off stammering. "They each lead to a room." I said.**

**"Then why are there numbers instead of names?" She asked.**

**"It, um... each resembles our favorite numbuhs."I said.**

**"Numbers." She corrected me.**

**"Right." I replied.**

**"The 2 is for Hoagie." I pointed to that one.**

**"The 4 is for me." I said as motioned to myself.**

**"And the 5 is for Abby." I said as I pointed to that one too.**

**"What's the 3 for?" She asked me.**

**"Oh...um, that. The 3 is for you." I said as I blushed.**

**"Why me?" She asked.**

**"I uh, got it ready for you." I said, nervously.**

**"How did you know I was coming? We only met today." She had a point.**

**"Um, when I was uh, leading you to our tree house I called my friends to get it ready for you." This was hard to explain without giving it away.**

**"I didn't see you use your phone. Plus, I thought you guys discussed where I would sleep in that room back there." Crud, she has grown smarter.**

**"Uh, it's complicated." I tapped my two index fingers nervously together.**

**"Just come on." I said as I motioned her to follow me.**

**When we reached her room she squealed with joy.**

**"Frolicking Rainbow Monkeys! How could you guys possibly know how my dream room would look like?" She asked in awe.**

**"Um, we asked Numb-I mean Abby about a girl's room and this is what she came up with." I said.**

**"It's amazing! Thank you." She exclaimed.**

**She ran over to the bed and sat on it with her legs hanging over the side. She patted a spot next to her and I could tell that she wanted me to sit next to her.**

**I blushed and said "No, Thanks." But she got up and pulled me by the arm. So now I am sitting next to her.**

**"Wally, do you always do this?" She asked.**

**"Always do what?" I asked in return.**

**"Talk to complete strangers on the street then when they say they don't remember a thing you invite them into this amazing place and have them live with you and your friends?" She asked me.**

**"Rarely." I replied. "And you mean our friends." I blushed.**

**"Our friends." She said as she blushed too.**

**I shoved my hands into my pockets and felt the locket.**

**"Um, Amy?" I asked. I turned my head to face her.**

**"Yeah?" She said as she turned her head to face me too.**

**"Tell me, does this look familiar?" I asked her as I held one of her hands in mine and with my other free hand I took out a silver, heart-shaped locket and placed it into her hand.**

**She held it close to her face letting it twirl on the chain and the sun making it shine from the rays it gave off through **

**The cracks and windows of the tree house.**

**(Kuki (Amy)'s POV)**

**As I watched the shimmering object dance before my eyes a blurred vision flashed in my head.**

**A girl that looked like me instead younger.**

**And a boy with an Australian accent and a blond bowl-cut with a silver locket in his hands.**

**"Wow, Wally, it's beautiful." I said. "Whose is it?" I asked.**

**"Yours." He responded.**

**"Oh, no Wally." I said as I shook my head. "This must be worth a fortune. I can't take this."**

**Wally opened his mouth to say something but got cut off by Abby yelling,**

**"Wally! Amy! We're going to get some ice cream! Are you coming?" He asked.**

**"Be right there, Abby!" I yelled.**

**"You should save this for someone special." I said as I put the locket back in his hands and caved his fingers around it.**

**I walked toward the door to go with Abby and the rest of my new friends to get some ice cream.**

**(Wally's POV)**

**"But you are special." I said in a whisper as I watched my only love walk out the door to join the rest of my friends.**

**Chapter 6-Ice Cream with a side of Delightful Dorks**

**We're walking home from the ice cream parlor eating our ice cream.**

**Numbuh 2 got Superman. Amy got vanilla. I got Oreo, and Numbuh 5 got mint.**

**As we walked around a corner we saw kids running by us. And one kid was screaming "They're stealing all our ice cream!"**

**Amy (Kuki) almost got knocked down but I caught her and held her in my arms.**

**"Are you Ok?" I asked. She nodded. Then we both realized how close we were and pulled away blushing.**

**And then we all looked up and saw the Delightful Teens From Down the Lane their robot. (Tip: See Op.C.A.N.N.O.N.)**

**"TEENS NEXT DOOR BATTLE STATIONS!" Numbuh 5 yelled.**

**"But we don't have any of our 2x4 technology!" Numbuh 2 said.**

**"Then I guess we'll have to do hand-to-hand combat." Numbuh 5 replied as she smirked.**

**We all dropped our ice cream except Amy.**

**"Come on, Numbuh 3! We have to fight those Delightful Dorks! We're the Teens Next Door!"**

**I told her forgetting she didn't remember anything.**

**"Numbuh 3? Delightful Dorks? Teens Next Door? What in the name of crud are you talking about Wally?"**

**She asked me confused.**

**Then I remembered her 'condition'.**

**"I mean, Amy, we have to fight those bullies which they call themselves the DTFDTL and we call our um, clique the Teens Next Door." I said**

**"Oh, um...I can't" She said shyly.**

**"What do ya mean you can't?" I asked her.**

**"Well you see, I never fought before and I don't really like violence. Plus, I don't even know how to fight. "She told me.**

**"Of course ya do!" I said." a just got to believe in yourself."**

**"But, Wally" She started off saying until I grabbed her face and quickly kissed her cheek.**

**"If Ah believe ya can, ya can." I told her. We both blushed, smiled and she nodded.**

**"Why look at this. "We looked up and saw the DTFDTL smirking at us.**

**"So, Wallace, you finally admit your feelings to your dear Kuki. And where has she been? We've been worried sick. "They said.**

**Then they laughed their sinister laugh. "Feelings? What are they talking about, Wally?" Amy asked.**

**"Um, it's nothing." I replied. I blushed. "What is it, Wally, are you to chicken?" They asked in a teasing voice then laughed again.**

**"You won't be laughing at the end Delightful Deviants!" Numbuh 5 yelled.**

**"Yeah, cause we are going to kick your butts!" Numbuh 2 yelled.**

**"I'd like to see you try!" They replied.**

**(Kuki, Amy,'s POV)**

**That's it! I can't stand seeing my new friends getting bullied. I leapt in to action.**

**I jumped, with a special technique I learned, on the robot's screen glass and pushed off of it. The Delightful Teen's robot fell backwards against an electric wire line and exploded.**

**While me, I just landed on the ground kneeling with one knee and one of my hands on the ground with an explosion behind me like in those action movies. Then I stood up. And saw that everyone was staring at me in shock like they've seen something they've wanted their whole life in a shop window.**

**I blushed and said innocently, "What? I don't like bullies."**

**Then suddenly, it started raining ice cream.**

**"Oh, am I in heaven?" Hoagie asked dreamily.**

**Turns out, when the DTFDTL stole the ice cream they filled their robot's storage center with ice cream.**

**Then everybody started cheering and kids played in the ice cream it was magical.**

**Chapter 7-Wally was right**

**(Wally's POV)**

**We went back to the tree house. It was evening, but we were all awake except Amy because she was sleeping.**

**Then Numbuh 5 called a meeting.**

**"Alright, guys," She started off saying. "Today Numbuh 4 found a girl that looks like Numbuh 3, acts like Numbuh 3 and talks like Numbuh 3. But we don't know if she actually is Numbuh 3. So I-"But she go cut off by Numbuh 2 saying.**

**"Numbuh 5, I actually think that is Numbuh 3. I mean did you see her technique when she jumped on the Delightful's robot?**

**Only Kuki knows how to do that."**

**"I agree with Numbuh 2."I said.**

**"But we can't be too sure."Numbuh 5 continued. "So, Numbuh 4, since you are the one who got closest to Amy today,**

**I want you to get a strand of her hair to see if her DNA fits."**

**"What!" I yelled." No way! Amy would kill me if she knew I would take even a strand of her hair!"**

**"And how exactly would you know that, Einstein?" Numbuh 2 asked me.**

**"Uh, I don't know." I started to blush.**

**"So if you don't know doesn't mean you shouldn't try. If you really want to know if that's actually Kuki,**

**Before you get too serious, I suggest you get that hair now. "Numbuh 5 said, sternly.**

**"Oh, alright. But just for safety reasons only." I replied.**

**"Yeah, just for safety reasons."Numbuh 5 said.**

…**.**

**I creeped into Amy's room.**

**It was pretty dark but I could still see from the rays off moonlight shining in the room.**

**I slowly approached Amy. And just when I was about to pluck a strand of hair from her head,**

**She moaned a little a turned her head and her body so that her face, and her body, would face me.**

**I looked at her. Even in deep sleep she looked like a diamond.**

**So beautiful. I couldn't control myself, I was about to kiss her cheek until I remembered my quest.**

**So I gently plucked a strand of hair from her head and creeped slowly away.**

**When I returned to the meeting I gave Abby that strand of hair.**

**"Perfect." He said. We all went to the hospital like room. (Tip: See Op.L.O.C.K.D.O.W.N.) **

**After a couple of scans all our mouths dropped open except mine.**

**"Hah, I told you guys!" I bragged.**

**"Numbuh 4, this is no time for bragging." Numbuh 5 said. I had a feeling that she was jealous.**

**"Ha, Whatever." I said pleased with myself. Then I got serious.**

**"So, if she is Numbuh 3, then how come she doesn't remember anything?" I asked Numbuh 5.**

**"We're about to find out right now."Numbuh 2 said." with the latest modifications to the TND DNA matcher,**

**We can find out what exactly is wrong with the operative."**

**I scoffed.*cough*"Nerd"*Cough***

**"Oh, so you have a better idea, Lover boy?" Numbuh 2 asked me in a teasy tone.**

**I opened my mouth, took a deep breath, puffed up my chest, and stuck my index finger in the air to answer,**

**but then I just slouched down and said" No."**

**"Exactly what I thought." Numbuh 2 said as he chuckled.**

**Sooner or later I am going to strangle him. I hate it when he's right.**

**(Beep)The machine made a sound and printed out a piece of paper.**

**Numbuh 5 ripped it out and read it.**

**"Well, Numbuh 4, looks like your right again. She was brainwashed." She told me.**

**As much as I wanted to gloat, I didn't I needed to find out who brainwashed her.**

**"Does it say who or what brainwashed her, Numbuh 5?"I asked.**

**"No" she replied. My face fell. I really wanted to strangle that person.**

**"But, it does say how to reverse the affect." Numbuh 5 said. I lit up.**

**"Well, then in the name of a crud read it!" I told him.**

**"It says to put the brainwashed person, in this case Numbuh 3, in a brainwashing machine it will reverse the affect." Abby read.**

**"But then, that means we have to..."Numbuh 2 started to say. Then Numbuh 5**

**"Yeah, to get Numbuh 3's memory back we have to put her in the...**

**Decommissioning chamber."**

**Chapter 8-I was brainwashed?**

**The Next Morning...**

**(Kuki, Amy,'s POV)**

**Yawn...**

**It was morning. I sat up in my bed stretching.**

**Chirp went the birds outside.**

**A blue bird flew in my room through the window. I stuck my index finger out and it stood on it.**

**I laughed and noticed a packet of sunflower seeds by my bed with no salt in it.**

**I poured it on my blanket and lowered the little bird to it.**

**It looked at first it was afraid but then it jumped off my finger and ate the seeds.**

**Then it flew away. I just smiled letting the sun rays dance across my skin.**

**I went to the bathroom, took a shower, brushed my teeth, brushed my hair, changed, and went outside for breakfast.**

**"Hi, guys, good morning!" I said as I walked, cheerily, into the kitchen.**

**But nobody was there so I just ate some cereal.**

**When I was done I wondered around the tree house looking for my friends.**

**They weren't there. So when I was going back to the living room I passed a door.**

**I reached for the knob and tried to open it but it was locked. I could hear snoring from inside.**

**"Hello? Anybody in there?" I asked curiously. Just more snoring.**

**"Guys, this is not funny." I said. More snoring.**

**"I'm warning you." I told them in a threatening voice. More snoring.**

**"That's it!" I kicked down the door and yelled, "Wake Up!"**

**Everybody just jumped from startlement.**

**"What's going on here? Why are you all sleeping here?" I asked them in an innocent voice.**

**"Uh, nothing."Abby said. Rubbing his eyes.**

**"Come on, it's a good day today! We should at least go outside or something." I told them.**

**"Um, Amy?" Abby started to ask me. "Yeah?" I replied.**

**"We have some disturbing news for you." She said nervously.**

**"What is it?" I asked them in a worried tone.**

**"Well you see your um, it's kinda' err...what I'm try to tell you is that uh...y-your b-"Wally started off saying until Abby interrupted her by saying, "Your brainwashed."**

**"Brainwashed?" I asked them. They both nodded.**

**It was silent for a second. "Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha."I laughed. "Oh, you guys almost got me there. Ha, ha brainwashed."**

**I wiped a tear from my eye.**

**"But you are!" Abby said. Then everybody murmured a yes and nodded their heads except Hoagie.**

**"Hoagie? Hoagie?" Abby asked since she didn't get a reply from him. She turned around to find a snoring Hoagie with his arms crossed and back against the wooden door frame of the room they just exited.**

**"Oh, I can't believe this." Abby said with clenched teeth.**

**She took her red cap off her head and smacked him with it.**

**"Wha! I love you Abigail Lincoln." He said as he woke up.**

**When he found out what he said he was looking into the eyes of the very girl he mentioned. They were both blushing.**

**I could tell by the looks on Wally's face that he couldn't hold in his laughter.**

**Neither could I. Wally and I, laughed as much as the time we saw Nigel's butt photo.**

**(A/N: She didn't remember the butt photo yet but that's just how I'm comparing it to.)**

**When we stood back up we suddenly got serious again. "So I'm actually brainwashed?"**

**I asked them. All of them nodded slowly and sadly.**

**"Well, then who did this to me?"**

**"We don't know yet, but we're willing to find out." Abby said.**

**"Do you guys know how I could get my memory back?" I asked.**

**"Yes, and we have a plan. But if this plan is going to work you need to call us by our codenames. Abby replied.**

**"Easy enough." I said. "Just one problem."**

**"What is it?" Abby asked. "I don't know your codenames." I replied.**

**"Don't worry. I know you learn fast, so just like reciting your A,3,Ks or 1,2,Qs except easier." Wally told me.**

**I nodded. So they all told me their codenames and I found out mine was Numbuh 3. Also my real name is Kuki.**

**Has a nice ring to it don't you think?**

**Chapter 9-Memories are returned**

**At moon base...**

**"YA WANT TA WHAT!" an angry red-head yelled as Wally or as I call him now Numbuh 4 told her about decommissioning me.**

**"That's Numbuh 86."Abby or referred to as Numbuh 5 whispered to me.**

**"She's the Head of Decommissioning and the meanest gal in the Teens Next Door."**

**"WHY DO YOU, A STUPID BOY, WANT ME TO DECOMMISSION A GIRL LIKE THAT WHEN SHE'S NOWHERE NEAR THE AGE OF 20!"**

**Numbuh 86 yelled.**

**"Because, well...uh, you s-see um..."Numbuh 4 started off.**

**"Oh, I know what this is about."Numbuh 86 said calmly.**

**"You do?" Numbuh 4 asked.**

**"Of course I do. It's all part off your plan to...**

**HAVE ME DECOMMISSION ALL THE GIRLS IN THE TEENS NEXT DOOR SO THAT YOU BOYS CAN RULE THE WHOLE TEENS NEXT DOOR ISN'T IT!" She yelled.**

**"Hey, just cut him some slack!" Numbuh 2 told Numbuh 86.**

**Wow he is actually braver then I thought he was.**

**"What did you just say?" Numbuh 86 asked.**

**"Uh, I um..., you see uh" Numbuh 2 started off stammering. Probably thinking of a plan to tell her gently.**

**He has such a way with women.**

**"I said WHAT DID YOU SAY?" Numbuh 86 roared again.**

**Numbuh 2 ran and hid behind Numbuh 5 and he shook and whimpered.**

**Spoke to soon.**

**"Uh, listen, Numbuh 86, ma' m." Numbuh 5 said.**

**"Yes, Numbuh 5?"Numbuh 86 asked her calmly as if nothing happened.**

**"Well, you see, (gulp) Kuki has been brainwashed by someone, but we don't know yet. And we searched up how to cure her and the only way to do that is but her in a decommissioning chamber." Numbuh 5 said nervously.**

**"Here, let me have a look at the lass." Numbuh 86 said as she walked toward me.**

**She looked deep into my eyes. She gasped**

**"You're right." She said.**

**"Alright, I'll do it. But it's only for Kuki." Numbuh 86 responded.**

**"Thank you." Numbuh 5 said as Numbuh 86 led me to the decommissioning chamber.**

**When we reached there she told everyone to wait outside.**

**When we got inside, I was strapped to a chair with a blank TV screen in front of me.**

**"Now, this might hurt a little, Numbuh it's for your own good." She told me.**

**I nodded, closed my eyes, and just relaxed.**

**"Start the procedure!" I heard Numbuh 86 yell.**

**Then a plunger came down and stuck to my face.**

**(Wally's POV)**

**I saw the red light flash from the decommissioning room.**

**But, I didn't hear a scream.**

**I was pacing back and forth worried.**

**"Numbuh 5, what if it doesn't work?" I asked him nervously.**

**"Don't worry, Numbuh 4 it will." she responded calmly.**

**"How can you be so sure? I mean-"I got cut off by hearing the decommissioning door open.**

**In the smoke stood Kuki. She looked a little sleepy.**

**She was about to collapse until I caught her.**

**"Gotcha'"I said when I did.**

**"Thanks" she responded.**

**I helped her walk toward the rest of our team by holding her hand.**

**She blushed but she didn't mind.**

**"Numbuh 3, are you Ok? Quick what's you're last name?" Numbuh 2 asked her.**

**"Yeah, Numbuh 2, I'm fine. And my last name is Sanban. Don't already know that?" She asked him.**

**"Yes, you're back!" Numbuh 2 said with joy.**

**"Numbuh 5 is usually not the one to say this but, GROUP HUG!" Numbuh 5 yelled.**

**Then we all hugged Numbuh 3.**

**"Numbuh 2, what do you mean I'm back? I never left." She asked him.**

**"No, Numbuh 3, you were brainwashed. Don't you remember?" I asked her.**

**"Yeah, course I do. In my head I was banging on my skull trying to tell you guys." She told us.**

**"Really?" We all asked her in unison. We were weirded out.**

**"No, but I do remember being brainwashed." She said. I chuckled.**

**"Anyway, let's go home" Numbuh 5 said.**

**We all agreed.**

**Chapter 10-Up on the roof**

**It was evening when we arrived.**

**Kuki slept on my shoulder the whole time and I blushed the whole time too.**

**I gently nudged her to wake her up.**

**She did. I whispered in her ear "We're here."**

**She got up and headed straight to her room.**

**"Great job, guys." Numbuh 5 said as she headed toward her own room.**

**"Congratulate yourselves with a good night's sleep."**

**We all said our good nights and went to our rooms.**

**3:00 A.M.**

**I couldn't sleep.**

**I had a feeling that something bad was going to happen and soon.**

**I got out of bed and went to the roof.**

**It was usually so nice and quiet up there.**

**When I reached the roof I wasn't the only one there. A figure was sitting on the roof with her legs hugged to her chest. Her long hair was being blown gently by the wind.**

**"You couldn't sleep either?" The person asked. Her voice was feminine.**

**"No, Numbuh 3. I couldn't." I replied to Numbuh 3's question.**

**I went to sit next to her. She was in her PJs.**

**When I saw her face I saw a tear in her eye, I asked her.**

**"What's wrong?" **

**"Nothing." She said as she wiped off the tear.**

**"You're crying." I said.**

**"No I'm not." She said as she turned her head away from me.**

**But I grabbed her chin with one hand and turned her head to face mine.**

**She was crying. And she was letting her tears flow freely.**

**With my other hand, I touched one of her cheeks and let a tear drop on my hand.**

**"If you're not crying, then what is this?" I asked her as I showed her, her tear on my hand.**

**"Alright, alright I'm crying. Are you happy now?" She replied.**

**"Numbuh 3, just please tell me what's wrong." I said.**

**"Why do you care?" She asked as she crossed her arms and turned away from me.**

**I grabbed her chin again and said, "Because you're my best friend and you mean a lot to me."**

**We both blushed.**

**I let go of her chin. And held one of her hands in one of mine.**

**"You can trust me." I said. We both smiled at each other.**

**"Ok, I'll tell you everything.**

**When I was about to be brainwashed a black-cloaked figure told me that,"**

**She sighed then continued.**

**"It told me that after I receive my memory, I-I die.**

**One more day to live, then I leave."**

**She started crying again.**

**"Oh, Kuki." I felt something tugging on my tear glands but I held it for a while.**

**I brought her close to me and hugged her securely yet, gently.**

**"Shhh...Don't cry it's okay." I whispered. I couldn't hold in my tears anymore.**

**I let them flow freely down my cheeks, though I wasn't cry a river like Numbuh 3 did.**

**Even though they were soaking up my shirt I didn't mind. Because when the girl I love is hurt. Nothing matters, except her.**

**"Don't worry, Numbuh 3, we won't let that happen." I said." I won't let that happen." I said quietly.**

**She pulled away a little bit, just so she could look me in the eyes and said,**

**"Thanks, Numbuh 4." She sniffed. Then smiled an uneasy smile. Then she went back to our embrace.**

**"Wally?" She asked me softly.**

**"Yeah?" I replied.**

**"What happens if I actually do leave?" I asked him.**

**I wanted to tell her that she can't talk like that, but I knew that now was not the right time.**

**"If you do...if you do I'll go with ya." I replied.**

**"Thank you, Numbuh 4."She said.**

**"Anytime, Kooks. Anytime. "I replied as I kissed the top of her head. She looked up at me with a small smile on her face,**

**And a small blush on her cheeks.**

**I think it was from the nickname I gave her. I smiled back, blushing too.**

**A couple minutes later she fell asleep in my arms and I carried her (bridal style) to her room, laid her down on her bed, kissed her cheek and walked out the door.**

**As I slowly closed the door, I turned around to go to my own room.**

**Then, I noticed my teammates in front of me.**

"**Numbuh 4, we need to talk."…**

**Chapter 11-The spoken invitation**

**(Kuki's POV)**

**I woke up. I'm in my bed. 'How did I get here?' I asked myself.**

**The sun rays brightening up my room and the cool breeze dancing in my hair.**

**The sweet smell of the flowers and grass filled my nose.**

**The taste of the sweet dew and the sound of squirrels in the trees and birds in the air.**

**It was Valentine's Day.**

**Today I would be happy if I wasn't going to die today.**

**I lugged myself out of bed then to the bathroom to do my usual morning routine:**

**Brush teeth, take shower, change, brush hair, and then go outside for breakfast.**

**I did all those.**

**I was usually hyper on days like this but now I'm not.**

**Everybody was in the kitchen eating breakfast.**

**"Good Morning everybody." I told them drowsily.**

**"Good Morning." They all mumbled.**

**"Uh, Numbuh 3?" Numbuh 4 asked as he stood up and walked next to me.**

**I saw him with a light blush on his cheeks.**

**"Yeah?" I answered.**

**"Can I talk to you?" He asked me.**

**"What about?" I asked back.**

**He led me away to another room.**

**"Kuki," He started to blush. "Would you like to go on a date with me tonight?" He asked me.**

**I blushed too.**

**"Like date go out?" I asked. He blushed a deeper shade of red.**

**It started to get darker it was almost as dark as Numbuh 1's sweater.**

**"Uh, No just like um...friend hang out." He said.**

**My blush faded away.**

**"Sure." I replied.**

**We walked back to the kitchen. I wasn't hungry so I went to Numbuh 5 and whispered something in her ear.**

**She nodded at me.**

**Then she said to the boys, "Numbuh 5 ain't hungry anymore."**

**Then she grabbed her coat, like I did, and we headed outside.**

**Before we went out, Numbuh 2 asked us where we were going.**

**"To the mall" we both replied in unison.**

**At the mall...**

**We went through tons of stores buying millions of dresses to find the perfect one.**

**At the end of our shopping spree, it was lunch.**

**We headed to the food court and took a little snack then headed home.**

**Chapter 12-Getting Ready**

**In the evening at the tree house...**

**I'm in my room getting ready for my 'going out' with Wally. Abby was there to help me out too.**

**I have tried on over eleventy billion dresses but none of them felt right.**

**I finally found the last dress.**

**"I hope this one works" I said quietly to myself, nervously.**

**I headed to the bathroom to change.**

**A couple seconds later...**

**I emerged from the bathroom nervously with the last dress.**

**Then I stepped in the light for Numbuh 5 to judge.**

**"Oohhh, girl, that is defiantly the right one! You look amazing." She said.**

**"Thanks," I replied.**

**I headed to the mirror to see.**

**She was right. I looked nice, yet I wore something very simple.**

**My purple dress fell just above my ankles that you could hardly see my white ballet flats, and I wore a purple bracelet.(Tip: See OrionStorms* 'Something Wrong?' just minus the necklace.)**

**Then I sat next to Numbuh 5 on my bed so she could fix my hair.**

**When she was done my bangs and my long hair were straighter than usual. I**

**had sparkles at the end of my hair.**

**And I was wearing a purple, flower-shaped clip in my hair.**

**"Numbuh 5?"I asked her.**

**"Yeah?" She asked back.**

**"How do you know that Numbuh 4 is taking me somewhere fancy?"**

**"I just know. Plus, Numbuh 5 heard him in him room saying that he was going to take you somewhere fancy." She answered.**

**It was silent for a moment.**

**Then we both burst out laughing.**

**When we were finished I told her,**

**"Abby, you're so lucky to have Hoagie." I said.**

**"I guess I am." She replied.**

**It was true.**

**Before I went to the roof the evening I got my memory back, I over-heard Numbuh 5 and Numbuh 2 talking up on the roof.**

_~Flashback~_

_I was about to go up on the roof until I heard voices._

_I went to a place where I could see the owners of the voices but they couldn't see me._

_It turned out it was Numbuh 5 and Numbuh 2._

_""Numbuh 5?"Numbuh 2 asked her._

_"Yeah?" She replied with a question._

_"Remember when you smacked me with your cap and I told you 'I love you?'" Numbuh 2 said._

_He started to blush._

_"Yeah, why did ya say that anyway?" Numbuh 5 asked back. She was blushing to._

_"Um, I said that because well, um...because I do like you, Abby. I like you a lot." He answered._

_"Well why didn't you tell Numbuh 5 years ago? She was getting doubtful." Numbuh 5 asked._

_"I was scared of how you would react." Numbuh 2 replied._

_"Don't worry, Numbuh 5 likes you too."_

_Then they kissed and became girlfriend and boyfriend._

_A couple weeks later we found them kissing in Numbuh 2's room so we knew._

_~Flashback~_

**Chapter 13-So many formalities**

**(Wally's POV)**

**"Numbuh 2, I look like a cruddy, stuck-up, rich kid!" I complained.**

**"Stop complaining, Numbuh 4, you look fine. And I'm sure Numbuh 3 will think so too." Numbuh 2 said as he left.**

**"Numbuh 2, what are you talking about? Numbuh 2? Get back here!" I yelled.**

**"You two love birds have fun now ok?" I heard Numbuh 2 yell down the hallway as he laughed.**

**I started fuming until I heard footsteps going down the stairs.**

**I stood up straight and held the rose tightly in my hand.**

**I took a deep breath and closed my eyes waiting for the foot steps to stop.**

**When they did, I opened one eye then the other and I saw the most beautiful thing in the world.**

**My whole world, Kuki...**

**She looked amazing.**

**"Uh...you um, y-you look err...you look." I started to blush. "Beautiful." I finished.**

**"Thanks." She said as she blushed too. "You look pretty good yourself."**

**"Um...so shall we go?" I asked her as I held out my arm like a well mannered guy.**

**"Stop it with the formal stuff." She teased as she linked her arm in mine.**

**Then I chuckled and a crazy idea flew into my head.**

**I picked her up a slung her over my shoulder. And ran to our mode of transportation.**

**She started to laugh.**

**"Wally! Put me down!" She said as she giggled.**

**"You said to stop being formal!" I replied laughing.**

**Finally when we reached our transportation, I put her down and she punched me playfully on the arm.**

**Then she looked at our mode of transportation and squealed with happiness.**

**"Numbuh 4, how could you afford this limo?" She asked me in surprise.**

**"I contacted my friend Oscar and his dad is a limo driver." I replied with joy in my voice.**

**"Thank you so much!" She said as she hugged me.**

**"You're welcome." I replied. Then I broke the embrace and opened the door for her.**

**She stepped in then said "What did I tell you about the formalities?" She had a serious tone in her voice.**

**"I uh..."I was getting nervous and I pulled on my collar.**

**"Just Joking! Come on!" She said as she grabbed my arm and pulled me in the limo.**

**Chapter 14-A heart-broken dinner**

**(Kuki's POV)**

**At the fancy place...**

**Wally and I got out of the limo and headed into the restaurant Wally took us.**

**"Wow, this place is so fancy!" I exclaimed.**

**Numbuh 4 took my hand and led me to a podium where a well-dressed guy was standing with a napkin on his arm.**

**"Ahem" Wally cleared his throat.**

**"Yes, Monsuir?"The dude asked Numbuh 4. (Sorry, I don't know how to type how those French talk. No offense to anyone who is French.)**

**"Reservation for Beetles please." Numbuh 4 told the man.**

**He looked at me when he said Beetles and we both blushed.**

**"Right this way, sir" The guy said as he led us to a table by a window.**

**The table was set with a white table-cloth and a red rose in a crystal vase.**

**Before I sat down I glanced around.**

**The windows were covered in silk curtains and the floor was so shiny and clear you could see your face in it.**

**Numbuh 4 pulled back my chair so I could sit.**

**I sat then he pushed it back in.**

**Then he sat down.**

**A waiter gave us some menus, so we picked them up to select our dinner.**

**We gave the waiter our orders and he took it to the kitchen.**

**(Wally's POV)**

**We just sat there waiting for our food.**

**I was bored so I shoved my hands in my pockets.**

**Again I felt the locket.**

**"Numbuh 3?"I asked her.**

**She looked at me so I had a feeling that she was paying attention.**

**"I don't know if you remember this but,"I said as held one of her hands in mine, and put them on the table.**

**"Here." I took out the locket and put it in her hands then caved her fingers around it.**

**Then I put my hands back in my pockets.**

**She opened her hands and saw that it was the locket.**

**She took one of her hands and held it by the chain so it would spin when she held it to her face.**

**"Wally," she said in awe. "Where did you find this? I've been looking for it everywhere." She asked me.**

**"I found it in your room the day you disappeared." I said.**

**We both started to blush. I stood up and put it around her neck then I went back to my seat.**

**When I looked at her again, she looked so happy that she probably was about to cry.**

**"Kuki?" I asked her.**

**"Yes, Wally." She answered.**

**I put my hands on the table and leaned over the table a little.**

**"There's something I always wanted to tell you." I said as my eyes got droopy.**

**"Yes?" She said as she did the same as me.**

**Put her hands on the table leaned in a little and drooped her eyes a little bit.**

**"I always wanted to tell you that I."I started off saying as I leaned in a little more.**

**"Hmmm?" She asked as she did the same.**

**"I" We both leaned in and closed or eyes. Our lips almost touched until...**

**"WALLYKINS!" We both opened our eyes blushed and pulled away.**

**(So close! Who could possibly interrupt now? Xc)**

**We both looked in the direction of the voice.**

**A white-skinned teen (Racist I Know XD) ,with brown hair cut short, Tons of Make-up on her face, a sparkly, pink dress that gets really poofy on the bottom with turned a darker shade of pink that reached just above her knees, and light pink gloves ran toward our table.**

**(On no Not her! ='o)**

**She grabbed me by the arm and pulled me up.**

**"Wallykins, you promised to take me on a-oh, hello who is this?" The girl started to say until she got cut off by noticing Numbuh 3 sitting at our table.**

**"Bonnie, this is Kuki." I said as I pointed to Numbuh 3.**

**She let go of my arm and stood in front of Numbuh 3.**

**"Hello." She said as she stared enviously at her." I didn't know my precious Wally had a girlfriend." She said sinisterly.**

**"Um, we're not boyfriend and girlfriend. We're just friends." Kuki told her.**

**"Oh, then how come I caught you guys almost kissing?" She asked trying to be innocent.**

**Then I grabbed Bonnie's arm tightly and said "Well nice of you to stop by." I said in clenched teeth.**

**"But you really should be going now." I squeezed her arm tighter.**

**"Ow, Wally! That is no way to treat your girlfriend." She said.**

**"What are you talking about you crazy Sheila? I don't even like you." I yelled at her.**

**"As a friend. But you do like me as in love like." She said darkly.**

**I opened my mouth to say something but got cut off by hearing Numbuh 3 say,**

**"Numbuh 4, is this true?"**

**I turned around to find a heart-broken Kuki. She got out of her chair and was looking at me with a pained expression on her face. Her eyes were filled with tears.**

**I let go of Bonnie's arm and turned to Numbuh 3.**

**"No, of course it's not true." I went up to her a held her arms gently.**

**"Oh, it is every word." I heard Bonnie say behind me.**

**Then she crept up to me and put both of her hands on my shoulder sassily.**

**"Looks like you've been replaced." She continued.**

**Kuki looked like her tears would spill any moment now so she turned around and covered her eyes with her hands and started to run.**

**But I grabbed her by the hand and she looked back at me.**

**Her tears running down her reddened cheeks.  
>"Just." She started to say then she broke her arm loose and ran away crying with her hands to her face.<strong>

**"Now, Wally." Bonnie said until she was cut off by me shoving her to the floor.**

**I ran outside to look for Numbuh 3 while the people in the restaurant just looked at me.**

**Chapter 15-Don't trust black figures**

**It was raining outside but I didn't care.**

**All I cared about was Kuki.**

**"Numbuh 3!"I yelled. No answer.**

**I yelled her codename again. Numbuh 3!" No answer.**

**Then I heard footsteps.**

**I turned my head to that direction and I saw Kuki. She was still running.**

**Then I noticed a car about to hit her.**

**She just kept on running. She didn't notice it.**

**"NUMBUH 3, WATCH OUT!"I yelled.**

**I ran to her and grabbed her on the arm, just in time.**

**The car passed by and didn't hit her.**

**I let her face me.**

**"What are you doing? You could get hurt." I asked her.**

**"Why do you care? How about your girlfriend Bonnie?" she asked me out of broken-heart.**

**"Look, Kuki, everything she said isn't true." I said as I grabbed her by the arms again.**

**"Yeah, right." She said angrily. She freed her arms from my grasp. Then she grabbed her locket and ripped it off her neck.**

**"And this!" She said as she held the locket tightly in her hands." This is just a lie." Then she threw it on the ground and ran around corner, which looked pretty familiar to me. I picked it up and ran after her again.**

**(Kuki's POV)**

**I kept running.**

**Then when I was sure that I lost Wally I turned one of my hands into a fist and leaned against a wall slowly sliding down.**

**Then I hugged my knees to my chest, buried my face into my knees and just cried.**

**A couple seconds later.**

**I heard a voice.**

**It was feminine yet very dark and creepy. Like an old witch.**

**I looked around but nobody was there.**

**Then I heard it whisper my name again. "Kuki" it said.**

**This time I saw a black-cloaked figure standing next to me.**

**I yelped in surprise and jumped back.**

**"Who-who are you?" I asked it.**

**"That's not important right now." It said in a husky tone." I'm here to solve your problem."**

**"How did you know about my problem?" I asked her with terror in my voice.**

**I saw her smile a rusty smile underneath that hood.**

**"I know everything." She said.**

**She helped me stand up.**

**"Come on, follow me."She said as, she motioned with her head, to a creaky, old, abandoned, warehouse.**

**I did follow her.**

**(Wally's POV)**

**I was running like crazy.**

**If it wasn't raining I'm sure I would sweat through my tuxedo jacket.**

**It was getting soaked and a little heavy so I dropped it and kept on running.**

**I was wearing my striped white and orange sweatshirt underneath.**

**I couldn't find her.**

**I heard a creaking noise and turned to that direction.**

**The last thing I saw was part of a purple dress.**

**I went in the house because that color was the same color Numbuh 3 wore at dinner.**

**(Kuki's POV)**

**I was still following the witch/girl/person.**

**"Here we are." She said as we approached a corner of the warehouse.**

**"To help with your troubles." She said as she handed me a little bottle with some glowing, orange liquid inside.**

**"What is it?" I asked her/it.**

**"It's a potion, once you drink it everything will go right" she said.**

**I hesitated for a minute.**

**Then I thought of everything that went wrong.**

**I drank it.**

**Then I fell to the floor, I couldn't move.**

**"What happened? What have you done to me?" I asked terrified.**

**"Oh, don't you know not to trust any black-cloaked figure." She said darkly.**

**Then she pulled off her hood.**

**"Bonnie." I said as I narrowed my eyes.**

**"That's right." She said in her normal voice.**

**"But, why? Why would you do this?" I asked her.**

**"To keep Wally to myself of course." She replied.**

**"But you're already his girlfriend! What more could you want?" I said confused.**

**"Oh, my dear, Kuki, you should have listened to Wally. He was telling the truth.**

**He loves you, not me. "She answered deviously.**

**"No, he doesn't. We're only friends. He said so himself." I told her.**

**"He does love you. Why else would he protect you on missions, comfort you more than anyone, always being there for you?" She asked.**

**"He was telling the truth." I gasped.**

**"Yes, but it is too late for you now. Say goodbye to your love, Kuki dearest." She said as she laughed a sinister laugh.**

**I saw her raise a dagger.**

**"AAAAAHHHHHH!"**

**Chapter 16-You're not Kuki!**

**(Wally's POV)**

**"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"**

**I heard a scream. It was Numbuh 3.**

**I ran to where I heard it.**

**"KUKI!"I yelled.**

**When I reached the area, I saw a black-cloak lying on the floor with a bump shaped like a human in it.**

**And I saw Numbuh 3 back against a window. Her eyes were closed and her hands were on her heart.**

**She was standing.**

**"Numbuh 3, are you okay?" I asked her worrying she might be hurt.**

**"Oh, Wally!" She hugged me and it sounded as if she were crying.**

**I hugged her back.**

**I held her by her arms and gently broke the hug so that I could look into her eyes.**

**"Kuki I-"I started to say until I saw her eyes.**

**They were emerald instead of violet. And they looked dark and sinister when you looked deep inside.**

**"Wait a second, you're not Numbuh 3!" I yelled as I let go of her.**

**"Of, course I am, Wally." She said as she walked closer to me.**

**Then I noticed a bottle shaped pendant around her neck. It was filled with a glowing, red liquid.**

**I grabbed it and threw it on the ground.**

**As it shattered a purple smoke exploded from it.**

**Then I looked at the so called 'Numbuh 3'.**

**A pink smoke was forming around her.**

**When it cleared, I could see the image clearly. It was Bonnie.**

**"What have you done with Kuki you Kalu Kalu Ba?"I asked her.**

**"What does that mean?" She asked.**

**"Ah don't know?" I admitted.**

**"Anyway, why do you care? She already broke your heart didn't she?" She smirked.**

**That got me so fired up.**

**I tried to attack her but she dodged.**

**Then she floated out the window.**

**"Until we meet again." Were her last words.**

**Chapter 17-The last minute**

**I looked at the black cloaked figure, on the floor, that was not Bonnie.**

**I lifted up the cloak and saw Numbuh 3.**

**Her back was facing me.**

**I sat crossed legged next to her. Her dress was torn so it ended just above her knees. You could see her white ballet flats clearly. They were dirty.**

**She had cuts and bruises. And her hair was a mess.**

**Then I turned her around so I could see her face.**

**Then I gasped when I did.**

**A dagger was stabbed into her chest where her heart was suppose to be.**

**It looked like it wasn't too deep.**

**I carefully pulled it out.**

**Then I heard her gasp in pain.**

**I looked at her. Her eyes were now wide open and filled to the brim with tears.**

**"Kuki!"I said.**

**The dagger was now out of her chest.**

**I held her in my arms tears streaming down my cheeks.**

**She coughed up a little blood.**

**I know I faint when I see blood but now was not the time.**

**"Wally..."She said weakly. Her eyes gave in her tears were now falling. And the upper part of her dress was scarlet.**

**"Don't worry, Kuki. Ah'm here. Ah'm here." I told her.**

**"Wally, I-I'm not going to' make it." She said.**

**"Don't talk like that, of course ya are." I replied.**

**"No." She shook her head.**

**"Ah won't let ya die. Ah promise." I said with a pain in my heart.**

**"Wally, you can't make promises like that." She told me.**

**"Ah can and Ah will." I answered.**

**"Numbuh 4,why are you always there for me?Why don't you ever leave me?"She asked.**

**I could have said it then:**_Because I love you.I love you so much it hurts,it hurts so much,but I still want it._

_I love you so much it scares me that I do,but I don't care._

_I love you so much I'd rather die than stop loving you.I love you so much I can't think straight._

_I loved you ever since,and I'll love you forever._

_I love you even after all we've been through._

_.YOU._

**Instead I said:"I said forever didn't I?I said it and I will keep that promise."**

**"Wally, just in case I do black out, there is something I've always wanted to tell you." She started to say.**

**"No, Kuki." I shook my head.**

**"I have something to say first." I said with a pained expression on my face.**

**"Yes?" She asked.**

**"Well uh, Ah um...You see err," I started off saying. I was still nervous.**

**Then I got a hold off myself. My conscience told me." **_Come on, Wally! The girl you love is almost dying and you can't go past a simple fear, just to tell her how you feel."_

**I listened and obeyed.**

**"Ah've always wanted to tell ya that Ah love you."**

**I blushed. She did too.**

**"I love you too, Wally but why wait until now? Why wait 12 years to tell me?" She asked.**

**"Ah was nervous how you would react." I replied.**

**"Wally, I will always love you. But now I can't be with you here but always in here." She said as she pointed her finger on my heart.**

**We both smiled through our tears.**

**"Kooks?" I said.**

**"Wally?" She replied.**

**We leaned in and our lip touched, forever keeping our bond. Our first and last kiss...**

**Then she fell limp in my arms.**

**Our lips parted.**

**She was gone.**

**I carried her to the tree house (Bridal style) with an ache in my heart.**

**I think my friends saw that I was coming because the lowered the stairs and disabled the defenses. (Tip: See Op. W.H.I.T.E.H.O.U.S.E.)**

**When I entered, I was soaking wet from the rain. Everybody looked at me then I slowly shook my head.**

**All of ours heads lowered in sadness.**

**I laid her in her bed.**

**All of my teammates behind me.**

**I held her face in my palm, gently kissed her lips then we all went to the room with the bean-bag chairs in it.**

**Chapter 18-She's Alive!**

**All of us were staring at nothing.**

**Mostly, just me and Numbuh 5.**

**The only thing we could see at the moment was our tears.**

**She was gone and there was nothing to do about it.**

**That is all except one of us.**

**Numbuh 2 wasn't in the room.**

**We didn't notice it until he came running and shouting while holding a couple pieces of paper in his hands.**

**"GUYS! GUYS! GUESS WHAT!" He yelled.**

**We both turned to him sadly.**

**"I found out how to reverse the affect on Numbuh 3!"He said joyfully.**

**We, both, just kept looking at him not knowing what in the world he means.**

**"I know how to bring Numbuh 3 back to life." He explained.**

**Then we both jumped up from our bean-bags, ran to Numbuh 2 and yelled our congratulations.**

**"Well, in crud's sake how!" I exclaimed joyfully.**

**"Well, while you guys were going here I stayed with Numbuh 3.I grabbed her hand and I felt her pulse. Her heart was beating!**

**So I took the F.I.X.I.N.A.T.O.R. and it said that she was still alive. It didn't stab her heart! She still has a chance!"**

**He told us.**

**"Well, then come on!" Numbuh 5 said.**

**"Let's refind a teammate!" I continued.**

**Chapter 19-Together forever...**

**One month later...**

**I am kneeling in front of a tombstone, in a field of green grass, and I am sobbing.**

**One of the things that meant to me the most just died and there was nothing that I could do about it.**

**"I can't believe she didn't make it." I cried. My hands were to my face.**

**Suddenly, I felt a pair of arms around my shoulders.**

**"Wally, are you okay?" A feminine voice asked me.**

**"I'm fine." I replied.**

**"Wally," she said gently as she kneeled next to me. "Don't worry. We all knew her. She meant a lot to us too. But do you know why we're not crying?" She asked me.**

**"Because you guys are too tough to let your tears out?" I answered.**

**She laughed." No, because she'll always be with us right here." She said as she pointed to her heart.**

**"Thanks that meant a lot." I thanked her.**

**"You're welcome." She kissed my cheek.**

**"Come on. Numbuh 5 wants us to return to the tree house right now. "She said as she stood up and used her thumb to point to the S.C.A.M.P.E.R. somewhere close yet far at the same time in the field.**

**"Alright." I said. I stood up too.**

**She smiled a half smile.**

**Then she walked to the S.C.A.M.P.E.R.**

**"Oh, and, Kooks?" I said.**

**She turned around.**

**"Thanks." I smiled and she smiled back.**

**I took hold of her hand and we walked to the S.C.A.M.P.E.R...**

**Cause we will be together, forever...**

**END TRANSMISSION **

Right Here Waiting

**Rated: PG-mild violence**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the KND or the TND.**

**But I do own Bonnie.**

**When Wally has lost one of the most important people in his life then a month later finds her again, but has a problem…**

**She doesn't remember anything!**

**Also, that she has been condemned into an awful fate.**

**Can Numbuh 4 regain Numbuh 3's memory back?**

**Will he stop her before this horrible fate happens?**

**All the answers to these question lie inside this book.**

**And so many more.**

**Romance Numbuh 3/Numbuh 4**

**With just a hint of Numbuh 2/Numbuh 5**

**Sorry, no Numbuh 1**


End file.
